You're in my Head
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Rescuing the Princess". Eve and Cassie had decided never to speak of their one night together. But just because you don't talk about it doesn't mean they can stop thinking about it. And in a world filled with magic thoughts can lead to all sorts of things. Femslash. Eve/Cassandra.


You're in my Head by patricia51

(Sequel to "rescuing the Princess". Eve and Cassie had decided never to speak of their one night together. But just because you don't talk about it doesn't mean they can stop thinking about it. And in a world filled with magic thoughts can lead to all sorts of things. Femslash. Eve/Cassandra.)

Eve Baird tried desperately to pay attention to Jenkins, whatever in the world he was talking about. She was sure it was important. But regardless her attention kept straying from him. After a mental struggle to stay focused she would find her eyes would shift, seemingly of their own accord, until they found another member of the group. Immediately she would wrench her gaze and attention back to Jenkins and the pattern would start again.

The thing was is she had the strange feeling that the object of her scrutiny was doing the same thing although she never could quite catch her. Cassandra Cillian, Librarian-in-training and recently Prince Charming to her own Princess. The left over magic from an adventure had taken them both and made them irresistible to each other leading to a night of adventure and passion.

For several days after they had tip-toed around each other. In an attempt to clear the air between them they had agreed it was the left over effects of the fairy tale characters they had been submerged in, was a one time event and they would never speak of it again. But Even found that while hid her feelings well, muddled though they were, she could stop thinking about the younger woman.

Finally Jenkins finished. Somehow Eve's subconscious had absorbed what the ageless man had said and she knew that no immediate action was required on anyone's part. Therefore she rushed off to the gym, eager to get rid of some of her built -up adrenaline and arousal with a workout.

Sometime later she staggered back to her quarters. Stripping her clothes off her turned on the shower. As soon as great clouds of steam bellowed out she stepped in. She scrubbed down and washed her hair, her mind finally in neutral for now.

That relaxed feeling didn't last long. Before she knew it her hands were running over her body with a much different goal in mind that washing.

"God why fight it?" she murmured to herself. Leaning back against the tile wall she closed her eyes. Cupping one full breast with her left hand she took the nipple in her forefinger and thumb squeezing gently. Already hard it stiffened to a rigid point. Her right hand slid down over her tummy and then her mound to between her legs.

At first she teased herself, letting her fingers graze her inner thighs and barely brush over her labia. But she was too wrought up to continue like that. She began to tug harder on her nipple and she slipped one finger between her puffy lips and started stroking up and down her slit. Bracing her back against the wall she let the water cascade down her body and entered herself. It didn't take long for a second finger to join the first.

Then Cassie was in her mind's eye, nude with the shower flowing over her as well. Eve could see the small breasts with; her long hair dripping with water failing to do anything to hide them. Rather the wet strands pointed the way down the flat belly to the curls between the long legs. Eve's breathing sped up as she fixed the younger woman in her fantasy gaze. Her fingers moved faster inside her, plunging in and out. She pinched harder and then twisted her nipple, gasping at how incredibly hot it felt.

Just as her thumb found her clit and began to strum it a sudden blast of cool air washed over Eve and she blinked her eyes open. Didn't she? She was sure they were open. So why was Cassie still there?

It took a moment for her mind to start processing information to separate fantasy from reality. It helped that the Cassie she had been imagining had NOT been scowling as the girl in front of her was doing. So she was really there. At the same time Eve acknowledged that to herself she saw that the other woman was wearing nothing but blue bikini panties and a matching crop top. The top was unbuttoned all the way that same part of Eve's mind noted. She could almost but not quite see Cassie's breasts all the way to the nipples. Still half-lost in her imagination she waved her hand to see if she could dissipate the steam somewhat and get a better view. As she recalled those breasts were downright mouth-watering.

"Eve!"

"Hmm?"

"Stop staring at my boobs damn it. Eyes up here."

Reluctantly Eve raised her eyes. For a split second she was almost indignant. She wasn't just staring at Cassie's boobs. She was also enjoying her flat stomach and long slender legs. Then she realized just how silly that sounded. She shook her head trying to clear it, her hands falling from where they had just been pleasuring herself.

"What is it Cassie?" Damn it her eyes dropped again, focusing just for a moment right where those lovely legs joined before tearing her gaze back up. What the heck was wrong with her? She had better control of herself than this. No matter how she wanted to grab the other girl and drag her into the shower with her and rain kisses over every inch of her and pull her tight against her own body and...

"Eve STOP!"

The Guardian realized that Cassandra was turning red with embarrassment but also was breathing heavily and getting a look in her eyes that she was certain reflected the one in her own eyes. What was going on? After a second she said the same words out loud.

"What is going on?" Damn her voice was shaking.

"You're in my head is what's going on. And I'm in yours. Or something like that. I was quietly reading stretched out on the bed in my room when suddenly you popped into my mind. And I knew where you were and exactly what you were doing and who, me, you were doing with. And damn it I got all excited and then I was touching too and thinking of you. We agreed Eve; we agreed we'd never speak of it again."

"But I haven't been speaking of it," Eve protested.

"Talking or not talking or whatever. What you have been doing has got to stop," insisted Cassie. "We can't... I can't... it makes me feel..." Cassie's words trailed off as for the first time she seemed to realize that the woman in front of her was completely nude. Her eyes raked Eve's full curves. A soft gasp escaped from the mathematician s lips as the burning gaze the older woman had been regarding her with made her own desire burst into flames.

Eve reached out with one hand. Cassie took it and was pulled irresistibly into the shower. Lips met and mouths opened as Eve indeed crushed Cassie in her arms. Then she had the younger woman pinned against the shower wall.

The top had to go. Eve all but tore it off, freeing the slender girl's small but perfect breasts. She grasped Cassie's writes in one hand holding them up over her head against the wall. Her other hand immediately covered one orb, her fingers tweaking the hard nipple and making the other girl moan right into her mouth, which was locked with her own. The soldier woman rained kisses all over the younger woman's neck and shoulders.

Cassie's legs parted. Eve rocked herself once, twice, three times, grinding herself against the other girl. She frowned even as she kissed Cassie again and then lowered her head in order to capture the other sweet breast in her mouth. Those shorts would have to go.

To think, even with her mind as confused and lust-filled as it was, was to act for Eve. Her knees gave way slowly as she proceeded to kiss her way down the mathematician s tight quiver belly and over her mound. Fingers hooked in the shorts and slid them down the slender legs. Cassie managed to step out of them; her hands resting on Eve's shoulders for support. The former agent pushed her face into Cassie's slick wetness and her tongue began to lick up and down the soon wide open slit.

"Oh my God EVE!"

The older woman was going wild once again. Her right hand dropped back between her own legs again and her left snaked around to seize Cassie's firm little ass. Her tongue settled against the other girl's clit and began to batter it with quick sharp darts of her tongue and then rolled it around and around. Already nearly on the edge herself when Cassie bucked, screamed and darn near tore handfuls of Eve's hair out as she orgasmed the Guardian followed her right over the edge.

Somehow Eve managed to stagger to her feet and hold Cassie to her. The hot water was running out so she shut off the shower and helped the younger girl out, Grabbing a towel she patter the mathematician dry and then herself. Wrapped in a fresh towel each the pair managed to make it too Eve's bed and sit down, Cassie still held in Eve's arms.

After a time the younger woman gave a sigh.

"I know," replied Eve.

"I'm so confused," admitted Cassie.

"I know."

"Whatever connecting us is magical. When it calls, when I think of you or you of me it's all that I can concentrate on. But," she looked every bit as confused as she felt now, 'I really have, I mean there's something growing..."

"Between you and Jake," finished Eve. "Just like there is between Flynn and me."

"So what do we do?"

"I have not the slightest idea," Eve admitted. "All we can do is seeing where this takes us."

Cassie giggled.

"What?"

"Speaking of taking, have you even noticed that your hand has slipped under my towel and has taken up residence on my thigh? My inner thigh in fact. Right... there."

Eve's only answer was to topple back on the bed, taking Cassie with her and leaving both towels behind.

"I guess we'll start figuring this out tomorrow."

Cassie kissed the older woman.

"Tomorrow."

(The End)  



End file.
